Let You Go
by Aoi Yukiame
Summary: Sekuel dari Painful Hope. Apakah aku terlalu jahat? Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu. Aku ingin melihat kau bahagia, bukannya menderita. Very short story. SasuFemNaru. RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Warnings: Sasuke pov, very short fic, typo/miss, OOC, etc.**

**.**

* * *

Maaf jika ada kesamaan ide. Sebelum membaca fic ini sebaiknya reader baca fic sebelumnya yang berjudul "**Painful Hope**", karena fic ini masih berhubungan dengan fic sebelumnya. Kalau reader udah baca fic sebelumnya, silahkan baca fic ini. Happy Reading ^^

**.**

* * *

**Let You Go**

_**by**_

_**Rumchii**_

_**.**_

* * *

Maafkan aku Naruto. Bukannya aku bermaksud untuk menyakiti hatimu, tapi ini semua demi kebaikanmu juga. Aku ingin kau membenciku dan segera melupakanku. Aku tidak mau kau terluka jika kita tetap bersama. Aku tak mau kau menderita. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu jika kita tetap mempertahankan hubungan kita.

Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau juga tahu keluargakau sangat menentang hubungan kita. Hubungan antara keluargaku dan keluargamu juga buruk. Ya, aku tahu pasti kau akan berusaha meyakinkan mereka untuk merestui hubungan kita. Tapi sepertinya itu akan sangat sulit untuk dilakukan.

Awalnya aku juga ingin mempertahankan hubungan kita. Bahakan aku sudah membuat rencana untuk meyakinkan keluarga kita. Aku ingin mereka melihat kesungguhan dan ketulusan cinta kita. Aku sangat ingin mendapatkan restu dari mereka.

Tapi kemarin, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan ayah dan kakakku. Hampir saja jantungku berhenti berdetak saat aku mendengar rencana mereka. Mereka akan mengirim beberapa preman yang paling kejam untuk member pelajaran padamu dan keluargamu. Ayahku mengira kau sudah menggodaku dan terlalu dekat denganku. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi padamu, orang yang sangat kucintai.

Aku terus memikirkan rencana yang dibuat oleh ayah dan kakakku, hingga aku sulit untuk tidur. Karena setiap kali aku mencoba memejamkan mataku, bayangan dirimu dan keluargamu tersiksa selalu muncul. Aku bingung. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu. Sampai akhirnya terbersit satu cara dalam benakku. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkanmu. Kau dan aku harus mengakhiri hubungan kita. Walaupun hati kecilku berkata tak ingin berpisah denganmu, tapi aku harus melakukannya.

Kau tidak mungkin melepaskanku begitu saja. Aku harus mencari cara untuk membuatmu membenciku dan pergi meninggalkanku. Akhirnya aku meminta tolong pada Sakura, teman kecilku, untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarku. Untung saja Sakura mengetahui masalah yang terjadi antara kau dan aku. Walaupun pada awalnya dia merasa tidak enak padamu. Karena Sakura tahu cintamu sangat tulus padaku. Tapi aku meyakinkan Sakura bahwa ini satu-satunya cara agar kau terjauh dari siksaan yang akan diberikan keluargaku.

Aku mulai menjalankan rencanaku. Aku mulai mengacuhkanmu. Aku tidak lagi bicara padamu. Kemana-mana bukan kau yang menemaniku, melainkan Sakura. Aku bermesraan dengan Sakura didepan matamu. Aku ingin kau melihatnya. Apakah aku terlalu jahat? Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu. Aku ingin melihat kau bahagia, bukannya menderita.

Sakura tahu bahwa didalam hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Sakura sempat memintaku untuk menhentikan drama memuakkan ini. Tapi aku bersikeras melanjutkannya.

Aku senang ketika tahu bahwa kau mulai melepaskanku. Kau tidak lagi mengikutiku. Kau tidak lagi memperhatikanku. Aku senang. Walaupun sangat sakit di dalam hatiku. Tapi ini tidak ada apa-apanya daripada aku harus melihatmu tersiksa oleh keluargaku.

(⌣́_⌣̀)

Saat mengetahui hubungan kita berakhir, keluargaku sangat senang. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar tanggapan mereka. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengetahui perasaanku sesungguhnya. Mereka sama sekali mengabaikanku. Mereka hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri, bukan aku.

Sekarang aku hanya bisa memandangmu dari kejauhan. Terkadang saat melihatmu menangis ingin sekali aku menghampirimu dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Saat melihatmu tertawa ingin sekali aku ikut dalam kebahagiaanmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Ini adalah resiko yang aku ambil untuk melihatmu terus melanjutkan hidupmu tanpa tekanan.

Aku rindu sat-saat itu. Aku rindu tatapan matamu itu. Aku rindu lembut tanganmu saat menggenggam tanganku. Aku rindu hangatnya bibirmu. Aku rindu itu semua Naruto.

Saat ini pasti aku adalah orang yang paling kau benci di dunia ini. Tapi asalkan kau tahu, di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tidak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun. Kau akan selalu ada di hatiku.

Maafkan aku karena mencintaimu. Maafkan aku karena menyakitimu. Dan maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa melupakanmu.

(⌣́_⌣̀)

The End

(⌣́_⌣̀)

Sekian fanfic dari saya. Maaf kalau agak gak nyambung sama fic "**Painful Hope**".

Mind to review? ._.


End file.
